1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp for jewelry, particularly a clasp for connecting together the opposing ends of jewelry, such as the chains of necklaces or bracelets, such that the jewelry ends are Secured against accidental displacement relative to each other.
2. General Background
It is known in the prior art to use a clasp to connect the ends of jewelry together. U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,665 issued to C. H. Strauss and entitled "Clasp" teaches a jewelry clasp having a hollow main body member with a slot terminating in an enlarged, basically rectangular, and which receives the basically rectangular head portion of a complemental member for detachable connection therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,452 issued to J. R. Starck and entitled "Clasp For Jewelry" teaches a similar device.
However, in normal use the jewelry ends sometimes become dissociated from the clasp and the jewelry inconveniently falls off of the wearer. Furthermore, continual use of a clasp similar to the above mentioned devices results in the slot becoming enlarged, thereby facilitating the dissociation of the jewelry ends.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at preventing jewelry ends from dissociating from the clasp.
The Strauss '665 patent, mentioned above, relies on the rectangular shape of the enlarged end of the slot and the head portion to prevent the jewelry ends from becoming dissociated from the clasp.
The Starck '452 patent, also mentioned above, relies on tapering the slot towards the aperture, to prevent a jewelry end from becoming dissociated from the clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,163 issued to H. P. Stewart, et al., and entitled "Fishing Tackle" discloses a fishing hook seat having a closure ring to lock the hook in the hook seat. The hook seat has a barrel with an aperture connected to an elongated slot which terminates in an enlarged end and a fishing hook which terminates in a pair of spheres separated by a link. The terminal sphere fits into the enlarged end and the rest of the hook traverses the slot to the aperture and is locked into place with the closure ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,043 issued to J. Gray and entitled "Tire Chain Fastener" discloses a tire chain fastener for connecting links of a tire chain and having a plate with a pair of grooves for receiving a bar with lugs projecting from the bar such that the lugs fit into the grooves. A pair of locking elements fit over the bar to lock the bar into place on the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,649 issued to G. W. Goodridge, et al., and entitled "Jump Ring Coupling" discloses a ring coupling having a capsule shaped housing with a main aperture in its longitudinal side and apertures on either end of the housing to receive chain links and another aperture, which in conjunction with the main aperture, receives a key ring. Slots connect the main aperture to the end apertures. The slots taper towards the end apertures to secure chain links in the capsule housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,244 issued to C. H. Otis and entitled "Key Ring Chain" discloses a key ring chain having a coupling sleeve with a main aperture in its longitudinal side and apertures on either end of the sleeve. A tapering slot connects the main aperture to one end aperture, with the slot tapering towards the end aperture to secure the chain link in the sleeve. An enlarged slot connects the main aperture to the other end aperture. The chain link is secured in the other end aperture with a thimble mounted in the end aperture. The thimble is rotated to open or close the enlarged slot.
Other patents present in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,245 issued to W. C. Tregoning and entitled "Insulating Link For Pull Chains"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,506 issued to W. J. Gagnon entitled "Coupling"; both of which are directed to connecting together the ends of chains, but do not meet the needs of the apparatus of the present invention.
The invention of the Strauss '665 patent does not teach the problem of the slot becoming enlarged due to continual use, thereby facilitating dissociation of the jewelry ends. Furthermore, the invention is unduly restrictive in requiring the enlarged end of the main member and the head portion of the complemental member to be basically rectangular shaped.
The invention of the Stewart, et al. '163 patent is directed to a fishing hook seat, not a clasp for jewelry. The invention uses a closure ring mounted on the outside of the main member to close the slot and secure the complemental member (i.e., the fishing hook). The small size of the fishing hook and hook seat makes attaching and detaching the fishing hook via the closure ring unnecessarily difficult.
The invention of the Gray '043 patent is directed to a tire chain fastener for automobiles, not a clasp for jewelry. Also, the invention does not teach the problem of the slot becoming enlarged due to continual use, thereby facilitating dissociation of the chain ends. Furthermore, the plate permits the bar to pivot in only one direction, thus limiting the movement of the bar when locked into operative engagement with the plate. In addition, attaching and detaching the bar from the plate is somewhat difficult, requiring the lugs of the bar to be fitted within grooves in the plate.
The inventions of the Goodridge, et al. '649, Otis '244 and Starck '452 patents do not teach the problem of the slot becoming enlarged due to continual use, thereby facilitating dissociation of the jewelry ends. All of these inventions employ tapering slots to prevent the complemental member from dissociating from the main member. However, tapered slots wear out and become enlarged through continual use just like untapered slots, thus failing to solve the problem of dissociation of the jewelry ends from the clasp.
The invention of the Goodridge, et al. '649 patent is furthermore limited to main members that are capsule shaped.
The invention of the Otis '244 patent also employs a thimble for closing off the slot opposite the tapering slot, similar in function to the closure ring of the Stewart, et al. '163 patent. The small size of the parts, especially the thimble, makes attaching and detaching the chain link from the clasp difficult.
The invention of the Gagnon '506 patent uses a slot that is narrower than the width of the chain link to secure the chain in the clasp. However, narrowed slots wear out and become enlarged through continual use just like unnarrowed slots, thus failing to solve the problem of dissociation of the jewelry ends from the clasp.
The invention of the Tregoning '245 patent is directed to insulating links for pull chains, not clasps for jewelry. The invention is limited to tubular members made of deformable insulating material, such as BAKELITE, which is not particularly suitable for jewelry. Also, the invention does not teach the problem of the slot in the main member becoming enlarged due to continual use, thereby facilitating dissociation of the jewelry ends.
Thus, a need exists for a jewelry clasp which overcomes the problem of the slots in prior art clasps becoming enlarged due to continual use, thereby facilitating the dissociation of the jewelry ends from the clasp.
A need also exists for a jewelry clasp in which the complemental member is easily attached to and detached from the main member.
A need also exists for a jewelry clasp which is simple in design and easy and economical to manufacture.